


Es una cuestión de obsesión

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Guilt, Insomnia, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Obsession
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pensaba en Daiki, constantemente.Pensaba en Daiki y su comportamiento, su gentileza, como siempre se había cuidado de él.Pensaba en Daiki y en cómo se había improvisamente ido, en su espalda mientras salía de la puerta de casa de Yamada.





	Es una cuestión de obsesión

**Es una cuestión de obsesión**

Yamada se dio vuelta en la cama.

Una y otra vez.

No tenía éxito de dormirse.

Estaba aún temprano para dormir, pero sentía de necesitar estar en esa cama. La noche antes no había dormido, tampoco la anterior, ni la antes de esa.

Estaba agotado.

Había cenado rápido, sin tener realmente hambre, y luego se había ido pronto a descansarse.

Había mirado fijo al cielorraso, luego había cerrado los ojos, luego había cambiado posición, los había abierto de vuelta, había mirado al despertador a lado de la cama.

Las diez. Las diez y media.

Las once, y él no podía más.

Su organismo seguía repitiéndole de dormir, y Yamada simplemente no podía cerrar los ojos y concederse ese sueño que parecía necesitar tanto.

No frenaba su mente, no frenaba sus pensamientos. No tenía éxito de sacar de su cerebro esas imágenes que lo atormentaban desde hace días.

Pensaba en Daiki, constantemente.

Pensaba en Daiki y su comportamiento, su gentileza, como siempre se había cuidado de él.

Pensaba en Daiki y en cómo se había improvisamente ido, en su espalda mientras salía de la puerta de casa de Yamada.

Pensaba en su rabia, y en sus palabras.

Yamada quería olvidarlas, pero sabía que no estaba posible.

_Ya no juego tu juego, Ryosuke._

¿Qué juego? ¿Qué juego pensaba que estuviese jugando?

Nunca se había concedido el lujo de bromar, no con lo que sentía, no con lo que los dos de ellos siempre habían compartido, nunca admitiéndolo abiertamente.

Sin embargo, en algún momento Arioka se había cansado de esperar, y la única solución que había encontrado era la de abandonarle solo.

Ryosuke eso no lo podía sufrir.

No sabía dónde se hubiera equivocado. Estaba siempre allí, gravitándole alrededor, como si no pudiera vivir sin él.

Lo tocaba, dejaba que Daiki lo tocase, le echaba señales que no podían ser malinterpretados.

Entonces, ¿Qué quería más de él?

Pues, ¿Por qué se lamentaba?

¿Por qué se acercaba a otros? ¿Por qué dejaba que Yuri o Yuto le estuvieran cerca, así como lo permitía a Ryosuke?

Yamada no entendía.

No era propiedad de Daiki, nunca lo había sido, nunca le había sido pedido de serlo.

Sin embargo, lo había esperado.

Había esperado de poder ser suyo, había esperado de poderse conceder algo más de ese rozarse casi causal, había esperado y todas sus esperanzas habían sido decepcionadas.

Y pues había entendido que lo que el mayor quería de él iba más allá de la relación física, iba más allá de todas formas de amor, iba más allá de cualquier relación pudieran tener.

Era obsesión.

Daiki estaba obsesionado de él, así como él estaba obsesionado de Daiki.

_No podemos seguir delante de esta manera, y lo sabes. No os sentamos bien el uno al otro._

Qué significaba, ¿Qué no se sentaban bien?

Una persona no sienta ni bien ni mal.

Yamada quería quedarse con Daiki sólo porque sentía que era lo correcto de hacer, y siempre había creído que el mayor pensara lo mismo.

Al final, se había equivocado.

Al mayor ya no estaba bien, quería algo normal, algo estable, y no se daba cuenta que nunca podía estar algo así entre los dos de ellos, que estaban demasiado compenetrados el uno en la vida del otro para poderse permitir de llamarse sólo ‘amigos’ o ‘amantes’.

Ellos eran ellos, y ya estaba.

Y aun Yamada hubiese tratado de hacérselo comprender, el mayor había rechazado de ver la verdad.

Así o nada, y se había ido de él, sin dejarle una ruta de escape, sin consentir que su relación se quedara inalterada.

Lo había tratado como una enfermedad, como una dependencia, como una droga de que necesitaba liberarse para poderse sentir feliz, en paz con sí mismo.

Ryosuke no lo había sufrido.

Había pasado años pensando en él, en lo que podían ser, en lo que significaban esos gestos y esas miradas, en cuanto anómala fuera la sensación que le cruzaba el pecho cada vez que Daiki estaba cerca.

Estaba seguro que fuera lo mismo por Arioka, y quizás su ser los mismos en los cimientos había sido el problema.

Como dos polos iguales de un pararrayos que nunca podrían unirse o atraerse, aun intentando.

Pero se había convencido que nunca habría renunciado por eso, que habría seguido luchando, que también habría dejado que esa obsesión lo cambiara, porque se había hecho en una parte de él que simplemente no podía dejar detrás de sí y olvidar.

Daiki lo había hecho. Y no había arrepentimiento en su mirada cuando se había ido, no había rastros de replanteamiento ni dolor.

Yamada lo había odiado, y todo lo que le quedaba era su espalda mientras se iba, y su voz seria mientras le decía que tenían que quedarse lejos.

Y su fantasía, la que nunca dejaba de correr, la de que se nutrían sus pensamientos cuando la realidad hacía demasiado daño para ser enfrentada.

Fantasías abandonadas, esas también desprovistas de inspiración, de algo que les diera vida, que recordara a Yamada mismo lo que había significado estar con Daiki durante todos esos años.

Lo había pensado y pensado.

No tenía éxito de encontrar manera de perdonarlo por la manera como se había olvidado de él, por como un simple gesto le hubiera sacado todas ilusiones, dejándolo sólo con una horrible sensación de vacío.

Había pensado, y no había tenido éxito de quedarse en esa situación de éxtasis, sin hacer nada para ayudar a sí mismo.

Querría haberse parado, pero no lo había hecho.

_Ryosuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

No le había tomado mucho para sentir la erección de Daiki contra la suya, no le había tomado mucho para hacerle perder el control, para llevarlo exactamente donde lo quería.

Y Yamada quería ser suyo, aun sólo para lo que sabía ser un error, aun por un momento que iba a ser olvidado la mañana siguiente.

Había obtenido lo que deseaba, y por la primera vez su fantasía estaba real, una realidad decepcionante, pero tangible.

Le había gustado lo que sentía mientras Daiki lo tocaba, mientras lo besaba, lo mordía, lo lamía, lo penetraba, lo hacía gozar.

No le había gustado lo que había quedado al final, cuando nada más tenía sentido.

Había dejado que el mayor se durmiera antes de su acto final.

Y eso ya no lo dejaba dormir.

Desde hace tres noches se quedaba en su cama, incapaz de ceder al sueño porque seguía siendo perseguido del pensamiento de Daiki, de las imágenes de su cuerpo un poco sudado después del sexo, mientras empezaba a hacerse frío.

Del pensamiento de esos ojos que no iban a abrirse jamás, porque había sido él a cerrarlos, él a decidir de acabar su vida, él a cogerla como si fuera nada, como si de esa manera pudiera de verdad liberarse de su obsesión.

Y ahora que había creado una más grande, no tenía nada para seguir adelante, nada que lo ayudara, nada que lo desviara por el pensamiento que el peso de esa muerte, tarde o temprano, iba a caer sobre de él, y que sólo podía ir a ceder.

A Yamada nunca le había gustado ser pillado desprevenido.

Se levantó nerviosamente de la cama, yéndose hacia el pequeño balcón que daba a la calle y saliendo, respirando hondo.

Ni siquiera afuera de esa cama sofocante el pensamiento de Daiki lo liberaba.

Y, se dio cuenta, nunca iba a liberarle.

Cogió la barandilla y subió lo bastante.

Luego, se dejó caer.

Todo lo que quería, al final, era poder cerrar los ojos y descansar. 


End file.
